1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for controlling a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
In current servers, integrated baseboard management controllers (iBMCs) are usually used. However, there are no special fans to cool the iBMCs. This may result in overheating of the iBMCs.